End Game Episodes
"It's all about now or never. Do what's best for you and not everyone else. Expect nothing. Ask for everything." - Dustin Stanton S1 Cast Series 1 Dustin Stanton: Eddie Redmayne (80/80) Dominic Stanton: Taron Egerton (80/80) Madeleine Stanton: Annabelle Wallis (79/80) Liam Stanton: Alex Pettyfer (80/80) Miles Stanton: Nicholas Hoult (80/80) Josephine Shelby: Ana de Armas (79/80) Mercury Williams: Rosie Huntington-Whitely (13/80) Series 2 Danielle Warner: Clémence Poésy (29/80) Lukas Schmitt: Michael Fassbender (65/80) Lea Stanton: Nina Dobrev (63/80) Series 3 April Janssen: Margot Robbie (10/80) Matt Lynks: Miles Teller (9/80) Freja Monpezat: Alicia Vikander (7/80) Series 4 Rosalie Elders: Emma Watson (41/80) Enzo Baptiste: Paul Wesley (21/80) Clary Fletcher: Jenna Coleman (48/80) Cassiopeia Williams: Suki Waterhouse (12/80) Series 5 Amber Capone: Jenna Dewan (35/80) Niamh Grey: Saoirse Ronan (7/80) Series 6 Claudia Flint: Elizabeth Olsen (9/80) Luis Schmitt: Kevin McKidd (25/80) Series 7 Addison Capone: Vanessa Hudgens (8/80) Jessie Kaletha: Cara Delevingne (1/80) Justin Chadwick: Henry Cavill (12/80) Series 8 Nina Altherr: Léa Seydoux (10/80) Trivia * Although Mercury Williams has only been in 13/60 episodes, she is still considered a major and main character as she’s the reason for Liam’s character development. * Out of all the departed mains, only Niamh Grey, Freja Monpezat, Cassie Williams and Claudia Flint have survived. * Josephine Shelby was supposed to die in Series 4 due to a brain haemorrhage, however Ana convinced the writers to re-write Josephine’s fate, so subsequently Clary and Cassie save her. * Many fans think that Clary Fletcher is a much better match for Liam as opposed to Mercury, despite popular demand. Fans brand their relationship as toxic and unhealthy, whereas Clary is like a breath of fresh air. Many believe that had Rosie Huntington-Whitely not fallen pregnant, and Mercury was still alive, Liam would have married her, however the two would have split up. * Enzo Baptiste and Danielle Warner’s deaths were considered the most gruesome and surprising. Fans knew both Enzo and Danielle had outlived their purpose, and Clémence and Paul had both stopped their contract, but fans though their deaths would be built up to a lot more than they were. * Both Madeleine and Lukas were absent from 5.1 due to the fact both Annabelle and Michael were away on holiday when filming began, so the writer just decided to put them on a honeymoon to Belize. * All the characters, except Lea Stanton, have powerful jobs, that sometimes go against stereotypes. For example, Madeleine in a Quantum Physicist, Rosalie is an astronaut, Amber is a Lieutenant Colonel in the US Army, Clary is a world-class neurosurgeon and orthopaedic surgeon and Mercury is an RAF pilot. Lea’s job is uncertain, as she is seemingly unemployed, with her former job being a criminal, which is still considered powerful in its own right. * Monica and Joseph Stanton are never seen. There are no flashbacks, unlike flashbacks dedicated to April Janssen and Mercury Williams. This could signify that all the siblings have got over the harrowing deaths. * Dominic and Josephine were the first to get married and Amber and Luis are the last to get married, with them sealing the show to a close.